etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes (EON)
A total of 19 classes are featured in Etrian Odyssey Nexus: one unique and eighteen returners. The game also uses the Force system from Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, giving each character a Force Boost and Force Break. Skill trees resemble those in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, where skill advancement is gated by level and fewer points are needed to max each out. Classes Etrian Odyssey I/Untold *'Protector' - Holy knights sword to guard others with their lives. Their shields are invaluable tools for surviving the Labyrinth. *'Medic' - Healers who treat the party's wounds. Their combat skill is limited but they are highly useful regardless. *'Survivalist' - Specialists in forest survival. Their deadly arrows and extraordinary speed can save the party in a crisis. *'Ronin' - Foreign masters of the art of bushido. They see death as part of life, and so neglect defense in favor of offense. *'Highlander' - Warriors trained in ancient spear techniques. By taking their lifeforce into their weapons, they can use powerful attacks. Etrian Odyssey II *'War Magus' - Balanced explorers that can both heal with War Lore and attack with War Edges. Sometimes called "Doctor Magi". *'Gunner' - Gunners specialize in handling a variety of firearms. A versatile fighter who can attack, bind, or heal as needed. Etrian Odyssey III *'Sovereign' - Those of royal blood from kingdoms large and small. Their orders raise morale to turn the tide. *'Ninja' - They hide in the shadows and use the art of ninpo, the advanced practice of which can create duplicates. *'Zodiac' - Scientific magicians who manipulate the etheric energy of the stars. Highly valuable in battle. *'Farmer' - These farmers seek to apply their wisdom to navigating the Labyrinth despite their clumsiness in battle. *'Shogun' - Far eastern generals who dictate tactics, but also take a direct approach with two swords. Etrian Odyssey IV *'Landsknecht' - Swordsmen skilled at melee attacks with swords or rapiers. They take the lead, raising the rest of the party's morale. *'Nightseeker' - A class that weakens enemies at a distance from the shadows with throwing knives, or uses two blades to go in for the kill. *'Arcanist' - A race of casters from unnamed lands. Their circles inflict crippling effects, and can be released to attack or heal. *'Imperial' - Loyal knights who use a unique drive lade. Attacks with it can be devastating, but place a heavy burden on its inner workings. Etrian Odyssey V *'Pugilist' - Warriors trained in martial arts. Their precise strikes can bind enemy limbs. *'Harbinger' - Manipulators of miasma. They weaken foes with it, then use scythes to cut them down. Etrian Odyssey Nexus *'Hero' - Determined warriors of sword and shield. They not only aid the party, but deliver raging blows seemingly beyond a normal person's capabilities. *'Vampire' - A secret "class" enabled through a special accessory accessed from a certain event. Subclassing Once the player obtains the Book of Arts from the Undersea Grotto, subclassing is enabled once they return to the Explorers Guild. Like with Etrian Odyssey IV, granting a subclass gives a party member an additional 5 skill points, and they can use and invest in the subclass's skill tree, with each skill capped at half its normal maximum. The only skills not passed on through a subclass are their Force Boost, Force Break, and gathering skill. Enabling a subclass also grants the character access to a subweapon, which lets them use their subclass's prerequisite weapon skills at the cost of an armor slot. They also gain the ability to use their subclass's weapons, and shields if applicable. Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus